


不要惹狮子

by carcar233



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcar233/pseuds/carcar233
Summary: 打啵李  绒右直接开🚄车 背后注意年龄大概在🍒爆炸时期，可以自行带入
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 14





	不要惹狮子

**Author's Note:**

> 打啵李 绒右
> 
> 直接开🚄车 背后注意  
> 年龄大概在🍒爆炸时期，可以自行带入

“哥——”  
非要紧紧的扣住手腕才能挡住哥哥不停作乱的一双手。马克心想。

“哥，你又这样子……”说着一皱眉，下决心似的把哥哥推倒在沙发上，一边手握着哥哥手腕就往哥哥头上方拉。

“一直摸来摸去的试探，当我还是小孩子吗。”青春期的小男生哪里受得了他一直这么撩拨。

“什么嘛”泰容嘟着嘴

“马克成天一副尊敬前辈的乖巧样子，怎么现在对哥哥准备不讲理了~”看着马克慢慢压下来的身体，泰容有点不利索的说着埋怨的话。忽然感觉到对方刻意用胯部挤压自己大腿。明明脸蛋还是小孩子的样子，到了关键时刻也是直球啊，泰容心里这样想着。看着对方的胯部那里从刚开始就有点明显的一包凸起，准备对着马克揶揄调戏几句。还没来得及想好怎么说，弟弟压上来就盯住他那刚刚张开的嘴，吻了下来。

马克眯起的余光里，发现他哥那双眼睛，竟然还能瞪的这么大。舌头一用力，挤进嘴里，对着里面那只不知道往哪里去才好的舌头温柔的挑拨，舌尖轻轻的探索。下一秒钟，他看到早已经习惯了这种事情的泰容哥哥就享受得眯起了眼睛。随着舌头温柔入侵的，是挤进双腿之间的大腿，和故意蹭在李泰容大腿上的，马克胯间硬挺着的那个形状分明的热物。

唾液好像因为马克的各种动作变得有点多，细细地从泰容嘴角像是要被挤出来。很快就进入状态的泰容这时候才发现马克这孩子的手什么时候已经这样放肆的揉着自己的胸部了。

真的要这样吗，泰容大脑有点乱。可以和马克做这样的事情吗，都已经是24岁的人了，躺在比自己小好几岁的弟弟身下，泰容想着，到了这个关键时刻才忽然觉得有点不好意思。

因为想着心事而慢下来的嘴唇动作，被马克发现了。

抬起头的人，还不忘把哥哥嘴角舔干净。“哥哥还不专心。”小孩似乎是不高兴的嘟哝着。

被舔的人，望着对面收起的舌头。“呀…”泰容还准备抱怨呢，明明自己被马克撩拨的火热，怎么还被说成不专心了。想要说什么辩解的话来着，眼睛却被马克的嘴唇吸引。男孩的嘴唇，因为与自己负距离接吻而染上娇艳的颜色，上面还有因为沾着自己的唾液，而闪亮亮的反光。一瞬间又被迷了眼，泰容张开自己的嘴唇又主动追上去。

马克却表情严肃的把头往后扬起了一下下，“哥，”刚刚好躲过哥哥的嘴唇：“我想要你。”

嘴上说着和动作完全相反的话。

泰容听到男孩子这样直白的情话，甚至害羞了。他觉得自己一点哥哥的样子也没有了，这一刻好像变成控制不住欲望的少年一样，急切的渴望着身体触碰。

还没有任何回答的情况下，那双大眼睛出卖了一切，泰容的热情被男孩子看透。他害怕马克多心，准备说点什么，但马克的手指就竟然一下子借机塞进了泰容的嘴里。马克皱着眉毛看着泰容张开的嘴角，两根手指，抚慰着泰容的舌头，不，应该说是撩拨。而后又模仿着性交插入的动作，剐蹭舌面的同时，一下一下的对着上颚敏感的软肉轻轻点蹭。另一只手也学着样子按照相同的频率攻击着股缝。天啊，这样真刺激，泰容眼泪都要出来了。

这孩子真是，怎么能这样对哥呢。

是舒服的，但是，心里总有那么点奇怪的感觉，看着长大的弟弟现在要肏自己了，心里慌张了？  
嘴角的手指似乎取出来了，这下又换成舌头了，原来只是交缠舌尖也是这样舒服的事情嘛。

没等沉浸在欲望里的泰容用仅剩的脑回路整理清楚自己的思路，裤子就被男孩子单手解开了。“呜”，屁股都露出来的人嘴巴还被人一直吻着，用粘腻的声调表达着自己的不满。  
马克想要把哥哥的腿脱光，这才离开了嘴唇，眼睛又是死死盯着泰容的眼睛，离这么近还这样盯着看，那么深情的看着，手却直白无比的脱掉对方的裤子，关键时候又是表现的像个外国人，好像不知道害羞是什么的那种人。

“哥也是想要我的吧……我一直都想这样对哥了”马克眼睛眯着，把哥哥的脚踝抓住，一脸严肃真挚的，嘴上说着清纯感人的告白，却动手将泰容那又直又长的腿掰开成方便接受做爱的姿势。漂亮的双腿，分的很开。

泰容觉得自己现在的样子一定非常不像自己，哪里还有年龄带来的威信，就像个被情欲冲昏头脑的少女，“哥这里看起来这么湿了呀”看着马克把刚刚沾染自己唾液的手指，伸向自己看不见的位置，泰容慌张起来，“呀马克……”怎么好像自己才是小孩子了，都不敢看着马克了。

“哥哥怎么好像害羞了。还不习惯这种事？……还是不习惯马克呀？”被抚摸润湿了那特殊地带湿滑肌肤的每一片褶皱之后，泰容感觉到马克把手指滑了进去，缓慢但有力的开始开拓。  
“晤——”泰容真的像马克说的一样害羞了。他想要伸手捂住自己微微泛红的小脸蛋。

“啊~！马克！”男孩子找到了他身体里软弱的弱点了。这小子！发现弱点了就不停的攻击。听到马克另一只手单手解开皮带扣的声音，泰容一下子想明白自己在害羞什么了，想到现在自己的一切都被马克握在手心了，光裸的双腿大张着，马克轻而易举就可以随时来占有自己，算了，全都交出去算了，谁让是马克呢，泰容发现自己心里的渴望这时候愈发明显了起来，自己早就对他有想法了。

细碎的浅吻落在下巴和脖子上，马克似乎在安慰被“欺负”了敏感点的哥哥，又好像痴迷哥哥脖子的触感，柔软多情的嘴唇在那里更多的停留着。“啊…啊，马克呀……慢点，啊，啊……“泰容现在只知道享受了。满脑子都是男孩子俯在自己耳边沙哑着嗓子的低声情话，好像撒娇，又好像命令，那声音是自己最熟悉的低沉：“好想要哥……”“哥，给我吧”

泰容觉得自己就这样就快要到临界点了。

“我忍不住了，哥。”马克似乎忍耐不住，撑起身体不等哥哥同意就准备提枪上阵了。泰容感到那里手指慢慢拔出去的空虚感，只是瞬间，就已经被洞口那里少年欲望膨胀的热度和硬度占据。  
“摸摸看，这个东西要进去到哥身体里了。”男孩抓住哥哥的手摸到自己跨间，那根硬东西正凶狠的膨胀着用柱头对着两个人即将要连接起来的地方。

泰容惊讶于男孩子的尺寸和硬度，想象着下一步的动作，脸上一副紧张害怕的表情。马克看着自己身下的人，明明长得那么性感漂亮，浑身都是迷人成熟的魅力，内心却是独一无二的纯真简单，什么心情都从脸上看出来了，让人不由自主的就想亲近他。马克想着。心里又增加了一分想要独占哥哥的欲望。

马克用手固定住哥哥的胯骨，将自己早就硬得涨痛的肉棒往哥哥身体里面慢慢探进去，湿软的穴口一下下收缩着吸吮着涨大的柱头。束缚感一点点袭来，又热又湿的紧致地方，让马克控制不住自己的龟头轻微的跳动。引得身下的人激动的挺起胸和下巴。

泰容感受着步步紧逼的肉具，期待着被硬棒完全填满的快感  
“马克……可以了……”可以进来，全部进来吧。想要！“马克，哥哥想要你！”

马克感受着穴口蠕动着摩擦着龟头的软肉，一寸寸入侵。看着自己的肉具被哥哥一点点吃进去，马克的眼神里掺入一丝怜爱，明明是哥哥，他怎么就像个小孩子一样，要人担心，要人心疼呢。马克一直拼命的努力，就是想要追上哥哥，甚至超过哥哥，与其像个孩子一样被他照顾，马克更想像个男人一样站在他哥的身边。结果这样的心情就变成了自己的目标，没有一天不努力让自己更可靠，更成熟，如果能保护哥哥就更好了。

“马克……喜欢……”哥哥激动得声音染上哭腔。有种脆弱的美。

这哥……魅力没有极限的吗，真担心哥这个样子以后会被操死。

马克下定决心似的皱起了眉。腰一挺，整根插入，噗地一下坚定的向着最底部顶进去，撞击在最里面之后又急急抽出，在将要离开穴道口的时候，重新往最底全速穿刺。“啊……被马克撑满了 ……”泰容晃动着下巴，随着男孩的捣弄，眯着眼睛有一声没一声的哼叫着。“…喜欢”。

泰容舒服的声音激励了马克，他更加放肆的动作，大开大合抽插了几次后，整个穴道里面更湿了，滑腻的肉缝沾湿股间，亮晶晶的好像什么精致的艺术品似的。

聪明又懂得控制的男孩发现了让泰容舒服的那一个特殊的角度，之后就开始没完没了的对着那边上上下下的来回磨蹭搅动，多年的舞蹈训练让他的腰胯灵活又有力量，马克放肆的乱动完全不顾及下面啪嗒啪嗒的水声。这些动作使得泰容把双手自觉爬上马克的后背抱紧，随着一下下的动作慢慢把手抚弄进马克的头发间。马克的手指还不老实在洞口周围按揉，加强整个下身的刺激。嘴唇也找准了时机游走到泰容胸前的两粒乳尖，那里因为情动已经有点变硬了，马克发现了它们之后就一直揪着不放。泰容被上下夹击想要叫出来，又被马克吻住了嘴，上下多处多重的刺激使他扭得更厉害了。这也更加刺激了马克，洞穴里的嫩肉包覆的丝丝入扣，明明那么窄的胯骨，还乱动，肠肉淫荡诱惑的对着埋没在里面的柱身拧绞，真让人疯狂。

马克不认输得一下下往外抽，又发狠得一次次去撞击最底部，穴道里面的层层软肉，把马克龟头 的小口吸得酥麻，马克被哥哥的身体弄得舒服极了，完全控制不住胯骨自觉的一下一下抽动，发出听起来大到让人完全没法忽视的噗嗤噗嗤的声音，带着自己的硬物往里面搅动着探索更多的地方。

沙发上躺着的泰容光裸着的双腿大张，清瘦修长的两条漂亮的白腿之间，是暴露在外的私密地方，被比自己小五岁的男孩，用刚刚成年的硬物，一下下噗哧噗哧的奋力肏干着。

粗重的呼吸声混杂着带着热气的低哑的喉音，让声音显得更加色情。泰容脸都羞红了，他以为都怪马克的声音太过于磁性，才有这样的效果，马克却更加变本加厉明目张胆的一下一下得毫不留情的制造着噗呲噗呲的性爱声响。泰容实在受不了这样的声音竟然是自己和马克的性爱动作发出来的，听着这样性感的声音又被马克深情的盯着脸，害羞到想偏过头去蹭到马克的手臂边上挡住自己的脸，可随着弟弟那一声“哥，你好美”的夸耀，泰容的害羞都变成了由心里爆发的甜蜜，他忍不住瞄一眼马克染着情欲的帅脸，脑子里只有想要舒服和更舒服。随着马克的动作慢慢粗暴起来，那颤栗得感觉从心口散开到小腹，再到穴口，细细颤栗着迎接身上的男孩的动作。“哥哥，看着我”马克微微皱眉，眼睛眯起，动作不停的深情的盯着身下漂亮的可爱鬼。“现在是马克，在肏哥，啊…嗯…真的，好喜欢哥”看到伏在自己身上一下下动作着的马克不停的确认着自己的心意，露出成熟男性的一面，泰容心里好慌，自己下面一定又流出好多水。

“里面…又热又紧，哈啊……还好滑，哥你…太棒了…”，泰容心里要发狂，这哪里是小孩子应该讲的话。一点点背德的快感让他兴奋地想要大叫出来，自己下面已经放荡的要流下来水了。

随着马克的动作，乱叫着喜欢啊，好舒服，操我啊的泰容，完全沉浸在性爱的感觉里。他知道自己可能就要高潮了。手指乱抓的动作也用力了起来。泰容硬挺着的粉嫩分身随着动作一下下戳蹭着自己的小腹，没人碰确已经硬得流水，他想自己摸过去，手的动作被马克发现，马克已经提前抓住了这个机会用手掌整个包裹住泰容硬涨的分身，一下下的包覆擦蹭，把前液蹭在柱头上摩擦，慷慨的给予着刺激，随着马克胯部的动作越来越快越来越用力，泰容的叫床声音也越来越放荡，马克用嘴捂住他哥乱叫着各种淫秽色情的话的嘴，破开牙关吸吮泰容的小巧舌头。被堵住嘴无处发泄的泰容，舒服的感觉不停积压在小腹，脚趾手指都要绻起来了，随着肉穴里一阵阵的紧张收缩，他高潮了，一下下的收缩着的肉道把马克也缴了出来。

马克甚至还在泰容高潮时候继续缓慢在里面动作着，一股股的，在最深处，全部射进去了。

哥，我好爱你。

后记：

“怎么射完了这么久还不出来呀……狗崽子在哥哥身上买房了吗。”嘻笑着的调笑马克的泰容哥哥声音放松又柔软。

马克一直撑着伏在哥哥身上，不肯拔出来，一只手撑着自己的重量，一只手享受着抚弄哥哥的大腿，放肆的盯着泰容高潮之后略带细汗的脸蛋上性感诱惑的美貌。哥哥下巴上沾了一滴哥哥自己的精液，他还没有发觉。

“那个，哥，稍微，稍微（等）一下下……”

泰容不明白马克堂皇个什么劲，稍微准备撑起上身想着要不要爬起来的，洞穴里滑腻的地方那根还没拿出来的烫人的小马克突突的一下下的，又硬挺了起来，而且，甚至还，还涨得更大了……？

“喂??…马克？啊……？？？”轮到泰容堂皇了，“这怎么？”

“再来一次啊，哥～”

马克在泰容脖子弯里哼哼唧唧撒娇的声音就传了出来。


End file.
